My Best Friend's Sister
by Adrienne22
Summary: It's Harry's final year with absolutely no Voldemort (he's dead). AN included
1. Hogwarts's Express

Chapter 1:  
  
The war had ended a year ago with the side of the light winning it. But the victory wasn't without sacrifices. Percy Weasley (Hah! Take that, Percy), Kingsley Shacklebolt and Cornelius Fudge (Mr. Weasley is the new Minister of Magic) were all victims.  
  
Voldemort's powers had been sealed (by Harry) and a giant sent him to death and his Death Eaters were punished.  
  
~~~~~  
  
17-year-old Harry Potter walked onto the Hogwarts Express and looked around. A second later he saw his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walking towards him.  
  
"Harry! Hermione just told me that you're Head Boy. Congratulations," said Ron, shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"Thanks. Oh and Hermione? Congratulations on getting the Head Girl position," Harry said, smiling.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"C'mon. Ginny's saved us a compartment," Hermione said as Ron took Harry's luggage.  
  
"You and Ginny are getting along," observed Harry.  
  
"I am allowed to have friends with brains, you know," said Hermione.  
  
Harry chuckled before following Ron and Hermione into a compartment. It was already occupied by three people.  
  
"Hey, Neville. Hey, Ginny," said Harry, nodding to his circle of friends.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Neville said cheerfully.  
  
He smiled at them before his eyes strayed to the person sitting by the window, who was reading a book and didn't seem to hear him. Ginny had long red hair and brown eyes like her brother, Ron. She was truly beautiful.  
  
"Ginny, aren't you going to say hello?" asked Ron.  
  
Ginny looked up. She spotted Harry and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Harry," said Ginny. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Go change, Harry so we can get to the Head's Compartment. McGonagall's there to give us instructions," said Hermione.  
  
"All right," mumbled Harry. He got his clothes before going to the nearby bathroom.  
  
He came back a minute later, adjusting his Head Boy badge.  
  
"So, how do I look?" asked Harry.  
  
"You look great, Harry. Now, c'mon. We need to get going," Hermione said to Harry.  
  
Turning to the others, she said, "We'll see you in an hour."  
  
Harry said goodbye before Hermione pulled him out of the compartment.  
  
"So, what's with you and Ron?" asked Harry as they walked to the front of the train. Hermione blushed.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. "Aw, c'mon, Hermione. I've been both of your best friends since first year. I can see what's going on. Ron couldn't stop staring at you," said Harry. "Well, Harry, Ron and I are sort of. um .dating," Hermione said, quietly. "Since when?" asked Harry. "A few weeks ago," answered Hermione, blushing.  
  
"Well, what about you and Ginny?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Wh-what?" sputtered Harry.  
  
"You should ask her out. She's really pretty, you know. Smart, too,"  
  
"You're right. Maybe I should ask her out," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Good. You should ask her to the first Hogsmeade visit, which is next weekend,"  
  
"Okay," nodded Harry before he and Hermione walked into the Head's compartment.  
  
"Hey, Harry, did you get a haircut?" asked Neville as Harry and Hermione walked into the compartment, an hour later.  
  
"Uh.yeah. Just a short cut to stop my hair from covering my eyes," said Harry as he sat down beside Ron.  
  
"So, where are you going to stay after you graduate, Harry?" asked Luna.  
  
"Probably rent a flat," replied Harry.  
  
"You've got enough money to buy a house. Why a flat?" asked Ron.  
  
"A house is too big. Maybe when and if I get married," Harry said, thoughtfully.  
  
"Right. I get your point," said Ron, nodding.  
  
"So, Harry when's our first Quidditch match?" Ginny asked, finally setting her book down. She was the Star Chaser of the Quidditch team.  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to ask McGonagall," answered Harry, shrugging. Aside from being Head Boy, he was also Team Captain.  
  
"I hope Ravenclaw can't find a good Seeker," said Ron.  
  
"Now, where's the fun in beating a pushover opponent?" asked Harry with a small smile.  
  
"I don't care about the fun. I just care about winning,"  
  
"Really. Ron. That's so narrow-minded of you," said Hermione.  
  
"Sorry. I really do love Quidditch. Just wanted to keep appearances up,"  
  
"You mean, you want everyone to think you're narrow-minded?"  
  
"Err.On second thought, I don't," said Ron.  
  
"Good. If you were really that way, I'd kick you off the team," said Harry. Ron gaped at him. "I was just kidding, Ron. I'd be crazy to kick you off the team. You're the most important person on the team." Ginny coughed. "Aside from you, of course, Ginny." Ginny smiled at Harry and, he didn't know why but his heart skipped a bit.  
  
Harry turned away and frowned. This had never happened since he was with Cho.  
  
"You okay, Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry put on a smile. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you seem sort of troubled,"  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione. Just thinking,"  
  
"About what?" asked Ron.  
  
"About Quidditch. Just wondering if we can get the cup again, this year," said Harry.  
  
"Of course, we will. We've got the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen," said Neville. Harry blushed at the praise.  
  
"Who are you talking about, Neville? The only good Seeker I know is Cho Chang," said Ron, looking around. Harry cringed at Cho's name. Cho was his ex-girlfriend and she had dumped him at the end of last year.  
  
"Ron, you stupid idiot," hissed Ginny, seeing Harry cringe. "Oops. Sorry, mate," said Ron, regretting what he said. "It's okay, Ron," said Harry, waving it away.  
  
"So, have you hear anything from her?" asked Hermione, referring to Cho. "No. But I heard she tried out for the Tornadoes but didn't make it. She's gotten a job elsewhere," shrugged Harry.  
  
"Oh. I wonder where," Hermione wondered out loud. "Frankly, I don't know and I don't care," Harry said, coldly. Hermione winced. Harry usually used that tone of voice with Draco Malfoy, his archenemy.  
  
"She was really special to you, wasn't she?" asked Ron. "I thought so but now I'm not so sure," Harry looked out the window at the passing scenery.  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. They didn't know if it would happen but Harry had finally gotten over Cho.  
  
"So, anybody up for a game of Exploding Snap?" asked Neville. 


	2. Two announcements

Thank you for reviewing. Sorry this took so long. I had a little trouble in school and the damn computer ate the old file.  
  
Anyways, here's the story.  
  
P.S. In case you didn't know, every girl considers Harry the cutest guy at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Finally, I'm home," said Harry as they got off the train. "I can't wait for the feast," said Ron. Hermione looked at Ron then shook her head, muttering, "Boys."  
  
"C'mon. Let's go get a carriage," said Ginny. The others followed her.  
  
Harry blinked as he saw the threstrals. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he could see this reptilian horses and he couldn't.  
  
***  
  
"Hi, Harry," Parvati Patil said sweetly as Harry and the others sat down at the Gryffindor Table. "Hello, Parvati," said Harry managing a weak smile. Then, he quickly turned to Ron to strike up a conversation but his best friend was busy talking to Hermione. Harry shook his head before turning to the youngest Weasley.  
  
"So, what do you think are the odds of us beating Slytherin?" Harry asked Ginny. "99.9 to .1," replied Ginny.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why the .1?"  
  
"Well, our Seeker sometimes ends up in the Hospital Wing and we end up forfeiting the match,"  
  
"I'm sure it's not the Seeker's fault," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"It is. It's his fault for attracting too much trouble. I do hope we'll get a new Seeker. Don't you?" asked Ginny with a devilish smile. "Why you little."  
  
"Shut up, you two. Dumbledore's about to start his speech," said Hermione, frowning at them. Harry playfully glared at Ginny, who smiled at him.  
  
The Hogwarts headmaster stood up after 'Zennith, Sarah' got sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
"To the old students, welcome back and to the new ones, welcome to Hogwarts. Before the feast begins, I would like to make some announcements. One, Mr. Filch has reminded me, for what seems the umpteenth time, that certain wizard 'stuff' (a/n: I know Dumbledore wouldn't really use this word but I didn't know anything else to write). For a full list you can visit his office. Two, there will be two social events this year. The first one is the Yule Ball and the second one is the Valentine's Dance. Dress robes will be worn on the first event while Muggle formal wear will be worn on the second. Only the 4th years to the 7th years will be allowed to attend these events. And.that is all, unless I have forgotten something. Let the feast begin," said Dumbledore. Then, the plates began to fill with food.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with noise as everyone discussed the Yule Ball and Valentine's Dance. There were some complaints, most of it done by the 2nd years and the 3rd years.  
  
***  
  
"So, who are you going to ask, Harry?" asked Ron. Most of the girls at the table stopped gossiping to listen.  
  
"I don't know, yet. Maybe I'll go alone," Harry replied with a shrug.  
  
"What?! You're the most popular guy in school. You're Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. You can't go stag," said Ron. Some people nearby murmured in agreement (a/n: These people are really nosy, aren't they?).  
  
"I didn't ask to be popular," muttered Harry, looking down at his plate.  
  
"The point is, you can't go alone. It's just not right,"  
  
"Fine. I won't go alone but I don't know who I'll be taking,"  
  
"That's fine with me," said Ron, before drinking from his goblet.  
  
Hermione nudged Harry and looked at Ginny, who was talking to a friend of hers. Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked her. "Ask her to the Yule Ball," came Hermione's reply. "Don't you think it's a bit too early to ask anyone to the Ball?"  
  
"You've got a point there. But you're going to take her to the ball, right?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry, who shrugged. "Probably. If she doesn't have a date when I ask her," he said.  
  
Hermione looked at her best friend. Was he blushing? She couldn't really tell since he was looking down and there wasn't much light shed on his face.  
  
***  
  
"I'm going to go ask McGonagall who we're up against first," Harry said, after eating. "Okay. We'll wait for you here," said Ron, grabbing another treacle tart.  
  
***  
  
Harry came back wearing a big grin.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" asked Ginny with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"We're up against Hufflepuff first," said Harry. "Why are you happy about that?" asked Ron. "It's the first match of the year," Harry started to walk out of the Great Hall. Ginny, Hermione and Ron followed him.  
  
"Have you booked the field?"  
  
"Yeah. Training starts a week from now. It seems that the Ravenclaws booked it before I did,"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Terry's (a/n: I mean Terry Boot) the new captain and he booked it before the feast began,"  
  
"Damn," muttered Ron.  
  
***  
  
"Harry, where are you going? We have our own rooms, remember?" Hermione said as Harry started to follow Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Right. I forgot," said Harry. "C'mon. Follow me," Hermione led Harry to a hardly used corridor with only one door.  
  
"We're going to share a Common Room," said Hermione, opening the door. "You're room is over there," Hermione pointed at a door.  
  
"G'night, Hermione," Harry said before walking into his room.  
  
***  
  
"Sleep well, you two?" asked Ron as Harry and Hermione sat down.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Harry looked around. "Where's Ginny?" he asked as he helped himself to some toast.  
  
"She'll be here in a few minutes. Had to wait for a friend of hers," answered Ron. "Why do you ask, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry shrugged. "Nothing. Just wanted to know," he said.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. Did Harry like Ginny?  
  
***  
  
Ginny and three friends came into the Great Hall, talking animatedly.  
  
"Mornin', Ginny," Hermione and Harry greeted her as she passed by them. "Mornin'," Ginny said before taking a seat at the other end of the table with her friends.  
  
***  
  
"Here's your timetable, Ms. Weasley," McGonagall said, giving Ginny her schedule. Ginny looked at the schedule and smiled.  
  
"Great. We've only got Potions two times a week and both aren't double," she said. "Yeah," said Sierra Porter, looking at her schedule. Sierra turned to their other friends, Dana Brandt and Kristin Cooper, who were distracted.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sierra. "Ron seems upset," said Dana, gesturing to Ron. "I'm going to go find out," said Ginny, standing up.  
  
***  
  
"What's up, Ron?" asked Ginny. "I've got Double Potions two times a week, that's what," said Ron. Ginny turned to Hermione and Harry. "Why aren't you two upset?" she asked.  
  
"We don't have the same schedule. We've only got Double Potions once a week," replied Hermione. "Oh. I remember, now. Ron didn't pass his O.W.L.s (Harry mysteriously got an E),"  
  
"Thanks for reminding me, Ginny," Ron said sarcastically. "My pleasure, bro," Ginny said before walking away.  
  
"Sisters," muttered Ron as Harry smiled.  
  
***  
  
"I can understand why he's upset," said Kristin after Ginny told them why Ron was upset. "Double Potions, twice a week?! That's a nightmare!" exclaimed Dana. Ginny and Sierra nodded in agreement.  
  
***  
  
What to expect in the next chapter: Encounters with the Ferret Boy. Flirting. Revelation from Ginny. And.uh.more.  
  
I really don't know what else to add. Send me your comments and suggestions!!!  
  
Lots of love, Adrienne  
  
P.S. The 22 in Adrienne22 is not my age. In fact, I'm a lot younger than that. 


	3. The Revelation

There will be no flirting here. Basically because I don't know how to put it into words.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Is something wrong, mate? You seemed out of it a while ago," Ron said as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 6th years walked out of the Transfiguration classroom. "What?" asked Harry, looking up from the book he was reading. Ron shook his head. "Nothing,"  
  
"What's that you're reading, Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry held the book up. It was titled 'The Alchemist'.  
  
"Nice to see you reading books like that," said Hermione. Harry nodded before he continued reading.  
  
***  
  
"Well, if it isn't the youngest Weasel," came a familiar drawl as Ginny, Sierra, Kristin and Dana walked to the Transfiguration classroom. Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were blocking their way.  
  
"Wow, Ginny. You get to talk to a big jerk," Dana said, sarcastically. "I know, Dana. I'm so happy about it," said Ginny, also sarcastic.  
  
Then, she turned to Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want, Mal-ferret?" asked Ginny, looking at him in disgust.  
  
"Nobody makes fun of the Malfoy name," Malfoy spat out. "Wow. That must make me the first one," Ginny said dryly.  
  
"Move, Malfoy. You're blocking our way to class," came a cold voice from behind Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy turned around. "The Dream Team," he sneered. "That's right, Malfoy. Now, move before I send you off to join your beloved Dark Lord," threatened Harry, his wand pointed at Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he looked scared.  
  
"C'mon," he muttered to Crabbe and Goyle before walking away.  
  
***  
  
Harry put his wand in his pocket. "Way to go, Harry," said Hermione. Harry smiled before turning to the girls.  
  
"You okay, girls?" asked Harry. Sierra, Kristin, Dana and Ginny nodded.  
  
"Good. C'mon. We're going to be late for History of Magic," said Harry. He waved goodbye to the girls before setting off.  
  
***  
  
"Harry?" said Ron as they headed for the library, after classes, to do their homework.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who do you like?" asked Ron.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Never answer a question with another question, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"C'mon, Harry. We promise we won't tell anyone else," said Ron.  
  
Harry shrugged. "No one."  
  
Hermione and Ron raised their eyebrows. "Really, Harry, who?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I already told you. Nobody," said Harry.  
  
"You're lying," said Hermione.  
  
"I wish I had some Truth Potion with me. C'mon, Harry. You can tell us. We're your best friends for Pete's sake," said Ron, with a pleading look.  
  
Harry looked at him uncertainly. "You promise you won't get mad at me?"  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded eagerly.  
  
Harry took a deep breath before saying, "Ginny."  
  
"What?! Since when?" asked Ron.  
  
"Since the end of the last school year. A few days before Cho broke up with me," replied Harry as they walked into the History of Magic classroom.  
  
They took their seats right before Professor Binns came in.  
  
"Its too bad Ginny doesn't fancy you anymore," said Ron.  
  
"I'm going to try and ask her to the Hogsmeade visit, anyway," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
(A/n: I know some of it doesn't make sense but please bear with me. I'm still a beginner. ^___^)  
  
"Harry, do me a favor and find a book for me, will you?" said Hermione as the three sat down at a table in the library.  
  
"Sure, Hermione. What book?" asked Harry.  
  
" 'Asiatic Venoms and Their Cures'," replied Hermione. Harry nodded before standing up and walking to the A section.  
  
***  
  
"So, what do you three think of Harry?" Kristin asked her friends as they lazed around in their room.  
  
"He's nice and he's a total heartthrob," said Sierra.  
  
Kristin turned to Dana, who said, "I have to agree with Sierra."  
  
"How about you, Ginny? What do you think of the Boy-Who-Lived?" asked Kristin, turning to Ginny, who was flipping through the latest issue of Witch Weekly.  
  
"He's okay," replied Ginny.  
  
Sierra looked closely at her best friend. "You're lying," she said.  
  
Ginny sat up on her bed, abandoning the magazine, and looked at Sierra. "Why would you say that?" she asked.  
  
"I can already tell when you're lying, Ginny," said Sierra.  
  
"You still like him, don't you?" asked Dana. Ginny looked away but nodded.  
  
"Why'd you start talking to him during our fourth year if you still liked him?" asked Kristin.  
  
"I only got over my shyness with him, that's all. I managed to convince Hermione and all of you that I was over him. The reason I started dating Michael was to forget Harry but it didn't really work. Then, I started seeing Dean. That didn't work either," said Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry, Ginny. Harry will come around sooner or later," Dana assured her.  
  
"I think he's already come around. I saw him looking at you a while ago during breakfast. I think he likes you," said Sierra.  
  
Ginny managed a small smile. Could Sierra be telling the truth? Did Harry like her?  
  
"Trust me, Ginny. Before the week is over, Harry Potter will ask you out," said Kristin.  
  
***  
  
Harry stared at a blank piece of parchment, which was supposed to be his homework (they were supposed to write Merlin's accomplishments). His mind was completely blank.  
  
"You haven't written anything yet," observed Hermione, looking at him.  
  
"I know, Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"Here, mate. Just summarize pages six to nine and you're all done," Ron said, handing him a book.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," said Harry, flipping to the sixth page.  
  
***  
  
Sorry this took so long. My brother and father kept on hogging the computer. Hope you like it. I'd really appreciate if you give me a review. I'll even accept flames. 


	4. Complications

Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!!!!! They really made my day. Hope you like this chapter. I know I gave Draco a small part in the last chapter but I'll try to give him another part in this chapter.  
  
Its two days before the Hogsmeade visit.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Hello, Ginny. Want to go to Hogsmeade with me? No, that won't work. I sound too cocky," muttered Harry as he walked to the library. Hermione had said that Ginny would be there.  
  
I'd better hurry. Lunch is going to end in a few minutes.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. Are you busy this weekend? If you aren't, then, would you mind going to Hogsmeade with me? Okay. Maybe that'll work," said Harry.  
  
He entered the library but stopped walking when he saw Ginny talking to Terry Boot. He heard Ginny say, "Saturday, right? Be at the Great Hall at ten o'clock. Don't be late."  
  
Harry swore under his breath as he walked out of the room he had just entered. I should have asked her earlier. Might as well go with Ron and Hermione. No, wait. They have a date. Maybe I shouldn't go, thought Harry.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the Charms classroom just as the bell rang. They said hello to a few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws before sitting down.  
  
"Today, class, we will be practicing the Protean Charm. Now, who can tell me what a Protean Charm is?" asked Professor Flitwick.  
  
To nobody's surprise, Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"A Protean Charm can make something changeable. Say, if someone were to change the numbers on a Galleon, another Galleon would follow the changes," said Hermione. The D.A. members in the room smiled.  
  
"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor. We'll do this in pairs. Mr. Weasley, you're with Ms. Patil. No, the other one. Ms. Granger with Mr. Boot. Mr. Longbottom with Ms. Brown. Mr. Potter with Ms. Turpin..."  
  
"Hey, Lisa," Harry said as he moved to Lisa Turpin's table.  
  
"Hey, Harry," said Lisa.  
  
"You may start now," Professor Flitwick said once everyone was with their partners.  
  
***  
  
Ron looked at Harry and Lisa as they laughed again. They seemed to be having fun. He, on the other hand, was having trouble. Padma refused to accept his help.  
  
Geez. It's been three years. I would have thought that she'd forget what happened, thought Ron.  
  
***  
  
Harry chuckled as he kept his things at the end of the class. He had a great time with Lisa. They had successfully done the Protean Charm earlier giving them a bit of time to talk.  
  
"C'mon, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Just a minute, Hermione."  
  
Harry turned to Lisa.  
  
"Are you busy this weekend?" he asked her.  
  
Lisa shook her head.  
  
"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, then?"  
  
"Sure," said Lisa.  
  
"Great. Well, I'll see you around," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, hurry up," Ron said, impatiently.  
  
"Bye, Harry," said Lisa.  
  
"Bye."  
  
***  
  
"Harry, I thought you liked Ginny," said Ron as they walked to the greenhouses for Herbology.  
  
"I do," replied Harry.  
  
"Then, why'd you ask Lisa out?" asked Hermione.  
  
"She's already going to Hogsmeade with Terry Boot," said Harry.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah. I saw them together in the library and I'm pretty sure Terry was asking Ginny out,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
***  
  
"Hi, Hermione," Ginny said as she saw her friend with Ron in the library.  
  
"Hi, Ginny," said Hermione, writing down a few things.  
  
"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny. She had hoped that Harry would ask her out today.  
  
Hermione looked up.  
  
"In his room. He seemed a bit upset," she said.  
  
"Oh. So.. do you know if he's going to Hogsmeade with anyone?" Ginny asked slowly.  
  
Ron looked up from his notes to answer Ginny.  
  
"Yeah. He's going with Lisa Turpin since y.ouch," Hermione had just stepped on his foot.  
  
"Since the girl he fancied was going with someone else," said Ron, wincing.  
  
Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Okay. Well.I'll see you two around," she said before walking away.  
  
***  
  
"So, is he going with anyone?" asked Dana as Ginny trudged into their dormitory.  
  
"Yeah. Lisa Turpin, that Ravenclaw girl," replied Ginny as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"I bet they're only going as friends. Nothing serious," said Kristin.  
  
Ginny managed a small smile.  
  
***  
  
Damn it. I should have gone with the others, thought Ginny as she walked to the Great Hall alone.  
  
"Hello there, Weasley," came Malfoy's drawl from behind her.  
  
Ginny groaned as she stopped walking and turned around to face Malfoy with her wand out.  
  
"Why do you always bother me, Mal-ferret?" she asked him.  
  
He had his trademark smirk on.  
  
"Because you're a weakling," he said.  
  
"You forget who cast that Bat-Bogey Hex on you two years ago," said Ginny.  
  
Malfoy's smirk disappeared.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"What makes you think I would pass up an opportunity to hex you? Now, I suggest you leave before I say the curse," asked Ginny.  
  
"I'd watch my back if I were you, Weasley," Malfoy said as he passed her.  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy," muttered Ginny.  
  
Malfoy walked away to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Ginny smiled to herself as she resumed walking to the Great Hall.  
  
"I liked the way you handled Malfoy back there," came a voice from behind her.  
  
Ginny recognized the voice immediately. She turned around and saw Harry leaning against a wall wearing a somewhat nervous smile.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she said.  
  
How she managed to sound calm would forever remain a mystery to her.  
  
Harry approached her.  
  
"I wish I could have seen Malfoy after you hexed him," he said.  
  
"The git deserved to be hexed," said Ginny as she and Harry started walking to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry chuckled and Ginny smiled.  
  
Damn. I wish I could have asked her out, thought Harry as he cast a sideways glance at her.  
  
Damn. I wish he could have asked me out, thought Ginny.  
  
***  
  
Yeah!!!! Another chapter done. Hope you like it. I'm still thinking of problems for Harry. Any suggestions? Oh, yeah and please review! 


	5. Scribbles

Did you like chapter four? I hope you did. I just thought of another problem for Harry but you'll have to wait till chapter six to find out what it is. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, especially to Chilis Rox.  
  
Here's chapter five.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Harry sat in his seat, the next day, bored out of his mind. Binns was droning on and on about Merlin's life.  
  
He (Harry) was absentmindedly writing on a piece of parchment. He was paying very little attention to what he was writing. It seemed like a poem but he didn't care a bit.  
  
Thoughts of a certain redhead crossed his mind and he smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Harry, c'mon! We're going to be late for Transfiguration. I don't think you want McGonagall mad at you," said Ron as History of Magic ended.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah," Harry said, standing up abruptly.  
  
"Honestly, Harry, I don't know what's gotten into you," said Hermione before they walked out of the classroom.  
  
"What's that, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing," muttered Hermione.  
  
"Hurry up, you two," Ron said impatiently.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I never thought you'd want to hurry to Transfiguration, Ron," he said with a teasing grin.  
  
"I just don't want McGonagall to take points off us," said Ron, turning red.  
  
***  
  
"Look what I found in Transfiguration. Someone must have dropped it at the doorway," Hermione said as they sat down at the library.  
  
She took something from her pocket. It was a folded piece of parchment.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"A poem. A really nice one, too," replied Hermione.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Read it out," said Ron.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
Hermione smiled, unfolded the parchment and read it out as softly as she could so Madam Pince wouldn't kick them out of the library.  
  
"Friendship Changes"  
  
My friend, I'm sorry to say That our friendship just can't last The times we've shared together Have folded into the past  
  
I told you it would happen Our friendship was going to end Although I know you care I don't consider you as a friend  
  
Please don't try to argue But try to understand Time can change two people As time can change the sand  
  
Our friendship has been lovely But you see it has to end For I look at you in a different way I've fallen in love with you my friend  
  
(A/N: I didn't make this poem. I copied it off my sister's copied poem books. So, all credit goes to a poet-in-the-making I don't really know. Just so you'll know, all poems that are going to appear in this story will be adapted. ^-^)  
  
***  
  
Once Hermione had finished, Ron was smiling and Harry was a bit pale. He really hadn't read his poem but he knew that the words "time" and "friendship" were there.  
  
"I wonder who wrote this," mused Hermione out loud.  
  
"Whoever it is I'd like to congratulate him or her. One of the best poems I've heard," said Ron.  
  
"Er.I think I wrote it," said Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron raised their eyebrows.  
  
"You think you wrote it?" asked Hermione.  
  
She looked a bit skeptical. Harry wrote this? As far as she knew, he wasn't a very good poet.  
  
She stifled a giggle as she recalled what Harry had told her about his first date with Cho two years ago.  
  
"I was bored out of my mind during History of Magic so I started scribbling. I think this was the result," said Harry, looking at Hermione weirdly.  
  
"You were only scribbling?!" Ron asked in disbelief. "Wow, Harry. You must be a damn good scribbler."  
  
"Don't know how I wrote that," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"Somewhere in your subconscious, you were thinking this. And I have only one guess who inspired you to write this," said Hermione with a smile.  
  
She gestured to Ginny, who was sitting a few tables away from them with her group of friends.  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up," he muttered, taking the piece of parchment from Hermione and slipping it into his notebook.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Harry. You're Head Boy, remember?" Hermione scowled at him. "Anyways, this poem's really great. Why don't you start writing more?"  
  
Harry recovered from his blush and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I will," he said with a smile.  
  
"You will let us read, won't you?" asked Ron. "If ever you write more."  
  
"I don't know. How would I know if you're going to keep it to yourselves and not to Ginny?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"We won't, Harry. We promise. Can't you trust your best friends?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I was just kidding, you two. Of course I trust you. I'll let you read once I've written another one,"  
  
"Thank you!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Suddenly, someone covered their light.  
  
"If you can't keep your voices down, I'll have to kick you out," Madam Pince said with a very stern look.  
  
"Er.sorry, Madam Pince. We'll keep our voices down, we promise," said Hermione.  
  
Madam Pince gave them another stern look before going back to her usual place.  
  
"So, Hermione, what's our homework in Transfiguration?" asked Harry.  
  
"You're hopeless, mate," muttered Ron. Then, he added quietly to himself, "Hopelessly in love, that is."  
  
"We're supposed to write an essay on Metamormagi, their powers and we have to name at least one person who's a Metamorhmagus," said Hermione, exasperated.  
  
"I already have the answer to that last bit. Tonks," said Harry, writing it down.  
  
They were silent for a while except for the scratching of quills and the flipping of the textbook's pages.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, another shadow covered their light.  
  
"We've been quiet, Madam Pince," Harry said, not bothering to look up from his notes.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Harry, but I'm not Madam Pince," came that familiar voice.  
  
Harry's insides churned as he looked up and saw Ginny.  
  
"Er.hi, Ginny. Where are your friends?" he asked.  
  
" They went ahead. I just wanted to know if the three of you are going down to dinner," replied Ginny, looking at Hermione and Ron who had just looked up from their notes.  
  
Ron looked at his watch.  
  
"Bloody hell! I didn't realize it was this late," he said, ignoring Hermione's watch-your-mouth look.  
  
"C'mon, then," said Ginny.  
  
"You and Harry go ahead. Ron and I will clear up," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
She looked at Ron warningly as he was about to say something. Ron closed his mouth and nodded.  
  
Harry picked his bag up and stood up. Ginny managed to smile at him  
  
"Let's go, Harry," she said.  
  
Harry nodded and followed Ginny out of the library.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry?"  
  
"If.if I.er.if I like this girl, should I tell her?" asked Harry.  
  
Ginny felt like dieing right then and there. Harry liked some other girl.  
  
"I.I guess you should," she said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Before I answer that question, I need an answer to this first. Are you and Terry Boot dating?"  
  
"No! If Terry and I were dating, then I'd be betraying one of my best friends. Terry's dating Kristin,"  
  
"Then, what happened in the library yesterday?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, Terry was asking if Kristin was mad at him since they hadn't talked for more than a day. I told him that Kristin was a bit busy. He asked if I could tell her to meet him at the Great Hall on Saturday so they could go to Hogsmeade together," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry. He looked like he was furious at himself.  
  
"Well, I've answered your question. Now, you answer mine. Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Um.the girl's you,"  
  
***  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys. Couldn't help myself. ^-^ Hoped you liked this chapter. R & R  
  
How will Ginny react? I know you already know how. I'm so predictable, aren't I?  
  
Anyway, until next chapter, see ya! 


	6. Blue

Sorry for the cliffhanger back there, guys. I hope you guys can forgive me. I couldn't help it!  
  
Anyways, here's chapter six. ^-^  
  
Chapter six:  
  
"Um.the girl's you," Harry said quietly, looking away from Ginny.  
  
"M-me?" Ginny said, surprised.  
  
"Look, I know I have no chance with you so let's just forget this ever happened," said Harry before quickly walking away, brushing past Ginny.  
  
Ginny turned around and stared at his retreating back, at a loss for words. Harry, the guy she had a crush on since God knows when, fancied her? That was just hard to believe.  
  
"Ginny? Where's Harry?" came a voice, snapping her from her thoughts.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw Hermione and her brother, approaching her.  
  
"I think I'm going to go back to the Common Room," she said, walking away from them.  
  
"What about dinner?" Hermione called after her.  
  
"No thanks. Not hungry," came Ginny's reply.  
  
***  
  
Ron looked at his sister as she walked back to the Gryffindor Tower then turned to Hermione.  
  
"What was up with her?" asked Ron, confused.  
  
"I don't know. Something must have happened between her and Harry," said Hermione, frowning. "Let's go find out. Harry must be in the Great Hall."  
  
***  
  
"He doesn't seem to be here," said Ron as he scanned his House Table.  
  
"Yes, I can see that, Ron," snapped Hermione.  
  
Ron winced at Hermione's sharp tone.  
  
"Sorry. Just worried," said Hermione. "What could have possibly happened between them?"  
  
"Why don't you go check in Harry's room?" suggested Ron. "He might be there."  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Might as well try," she said. "Come with me."  
  
Hermione sighed before they headed to Harry's room.  
  
***  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called as she opened the door to 'Sanctuary', as Harry liked to call it.  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
"Where the bloody hell could he be?" muttered Hermione, not caring that she had used the words she told Harry not to say.  
  
"Dammit," she said as she walked out of the Common Room.  
  
***  
  
"Didn't find him?" asked Ron, who was pacing just outside the door.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No. You know how Harry is. When he doesn't want to be found there is absolutely no way of finding him," she said quietly. "Let's just go to dinner. Maybe we'll see him tomorrow."  
  
Ron nodded and he and Hermione walked back to the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
The door closed and Harry took his Invisibility Cloak off.  
  
He didn't want to do this to his friends but he wanted to be alone for the mean time to sort his thought out.  
  
He strode to his bed and buried his face under his pillow. What had he been thinking? Why the bloody hell did he tell Ginny?  
  
He knew that Ginny wouldn't laugh at him. She wasn't cruel, not at all. That was one of the things he liked so much about her.  
  
Tomorrow's a Hogsmeade day. Maybe that'll take my mind off of her or maybe I just have to talk to her to set everything straight, he thought as he took his head out from under the pillow and stared at the blue ceiling.  
  
Blue. That just describes how I feel.  
  
Before long, Harry fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, isn't that Cho Chang?" asked Ron as he saw a raven-haired girl standing by the Great Hall's huge doors.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw the girl.  
  
"Yeah. That's her. But what's she doing here? Didn't she graduate last year?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"Go ask her," said Ron.  
  
"I don't think so," said Hermione, scowling and shaking her head. "She doesn't like me, remember? I was one of the few and, might I add, stupid reasons she broke up with Harry. She told Harry that he and I were too close. We're best friends. How else would we be?"  
  
"I told Harry from the very start that she wasn't good enough for him," muttered Ron.  
  
"I don't care about her as long as she stays away from Harry. She's done enough already," said Lavender Brown, who seemed to have been listening. In fact, all of the Gryffindor seventh years had been listening.  
  
The seventh years murmured in agreement. They quite disliked Cho since she had caused Harry some pain last year.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Ginny. You weren't at dinner tonight," said Sierra as she, Kristin and Diane walked into their dormitory and found Ginny reading 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'.  
  
"Wasn't hungry," replied Ginny.  
  
She appeared to be reading the book but she wasn't taking any word in. She was too busy thinking about what Harry had said.  
  
"Well, you missed a few things," said Diane.  
  
Ginny placed her bookmark on the page and looked at her friends questioningly.  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
"Well, for starters, Cho was there," said Kristin.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny said in disbelief.  
  
"Yep, she was there. All she did was stand by the doors though. Ron thought she was a professor's assistant. The seventh years weren't so happy about it, obviously," said Diane.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Diane.  
  
"Remember when Cho rudely dumped Harry?" Kristin reminded her.  
  
Diane nodded.  
  
"Oh, okay. I remember now,"  
  
"Why the hell is she here? It would make life very irritating," mumbled Sierra as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Great. Just great," muttered Ginny. "She probably wants to get Harry back."  
  
"That's definitely not going to happen. I don't think the seventh years will let her get within twenty feet of him," Sierra said with a smirk. "They're really protective of him."  
  
"Don't worry, Ginny. I highly doubt that Harry still has feelings for her," said Kristin.  
  
"I agree with Kristin. Harry's too taken with you to even remember that she's still alive," Diane piped up.  
  
"Speaking of Harry, he wasn't at dinner tonight," said Sierra.  
  
"He wasn't?" asked Ginny as she set the book on her bedside table.  
  
"Nope. I asked Hermione why and she said that he was probably sleeping," Diane informed her.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Probably?"  
  
"Yeah. Ron said that they couldn't find him anywhere and he guessed that Harry just wanted to be alone," said Diane.  
  
"It's pretty weird, when you come to think of it. Why weren't you at dinner, again, Ginny?" asked Kristin with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Ginny shrugged.  
  
"I told you. I wasn't hungry," she lied.  
  
"Did anything happen between you and Harry?" Sierra asked curiously.  
  
"You can tell us, Ginny," said Kristin.  
  
"Maybe some other time, girls. I'm going to sleep. Pretty tired. Good night," said Ginny before pulling the curtains around her bed shut.  
  
Sierra raised an eyebrow and stared at Ginny's maroon curtains.  
  
"Did I miss something?" she mouthed to Kristin and Diane, who looked as confused as she was.  
  
Both girls shook their heads. They didn't know what was going on either.  
  
***  
  
I quite enjoy Harry/Cho fics. I just wanted to make Cho out as a bad person here. Anyways, can anyone recommend a good romance fic for me? (HP/GW, RW/HG, HP/CC, DM/HG, James/Lily)  
  
I'll see you in the next chapter, guys and gals!  
  
P.S. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	7. Hogsmeade

I'm so sorry this took so long. It might be a bit crappy since I'm a bit distracted with the new story. Anyways, I hope you'll like it, which is a bit unlikely to me. Send me your suggestions, okay?  
  
Here's the seventh chapter.  
  
***  
  
Chapter seven:  
  
"Good morning, Harry," said Hermione as Harry went out of his room.  
  
"Oh, hi, Hermione. Sorry about last night. I had a lot on my mind," said Harry.  
  
"It's okay. I guessed that you just wanted to be left alone," Hermione said with a smile. "C'mon. Let's go down to breakfast. There's something, or rather someone, I have to show you."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow but followed Hermione out of the Common Room.  
  
"You're going with Ron to Hogsmeade, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Your date with Lisa still on?"  
  
"Uh.yeah," mumbled Harry, nodding.  
  
"You don't want to go with her anymore, do you?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. Lisa's a great girl. She deserves someone better. Someone who doesn't like another girl,"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"So you want to go with Ginny, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Well, you certainly can't cancel your date with Lisa. That would be too rude," said Hermione.  
  
"I know," sighed Harry.  
  
"Maybe you could ask Ginny to the Yule Ball instead,"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Maybe a few days from now. I still have to tell her something first," he mumbled.  
  
"And what, may I ask, are you going to tell her?"  
  
Harry smiled a bit.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione but no, you may not ask,"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"I thought so,"  
  
"Maybe after this whole thing is over, I can tell you but I can't right now," said Harry as they took a turn and entered the Great Hall. "So what did you want to show me?"  
  
"Take a look at the teacher's table," said Hermione, gesturing to the table at the end of the hall.  
  
Harry scanned the teacher's table and turned back to Hermione with a questioning look.  
  
"I don't get it,"  
  
Then, he did a double take.  
  
"Hermione, what's Cho doing here?" he asked quietly  
  
"Ron reckons she's here as a professor's assistant," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh. Do you know which professor?"  
  
"Nope. But I strongly suggest that you don't go over there and ask her yourself. All of Gryffindor would go ballistic. They'd probably put a Binding Charm on you and keep you away from her at all times. You know they don't like her,"  
  
"Okay. I won't go near her since you 'strongly suggested' it," Harry said with a grin.  
  
Hermione gave him a mock glare.  
  
Then, they both laughed as they walked to the Gryffindor table where everyone was keeping an eye on Harry and Cho.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny isn't here yet?" asked Harry, sitting down across Ron.  
  
"She finished her breakfast already. She and her friends headed outside just a few minutes before you arrived," replied Ron, helping himself to another piece of toast.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Harry, looking down at his plate.  
  
"What time did you plan to meet Lisa, Harry?" asked Hermione. "And where, might I add?  
  
"Ten minutes from now at the Entrance Hall," Harry said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Do you know where to take her?"  
  
"No. Where do you suggest she and I go?" asked Harry.  
  
"Don't look at me. I wouldn't know. Lisa and I aren't very close," said Hermione, shaking her head.  
  
"Why don't you just ask her where she wants to go?" Ron suggested before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Okay. That can work," said Harry, nodding. He took a look at his watch again. "I better go. You always say not to be late for any date, Hermione, so maybe I'll see you two at Hogsmeade. Unless of course, the two of you will be too busy snogging," he said before quickly exiting the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry Potter! Come back here so I can kill you!"  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Lisa. You look great," Harry said as he met his date.  
  
"Thanks. So do you," returned Lisa.  
  
"So shall we head to Hogsmeade?" asked Harry with a smile.  
  
"Yes. I believe we should," said Lisa with an identical smile before she and Harry walked out of the castle and made their way to Hogsmeade.  
  
They talked about a lot of things on their way to Hogsmeade. Subjects, grades, sports, crazy people in their Houses and etc. Talking to Lisa was exactly like talking to Hermione or Ron. She didn't make him blush at every stupid thing he did or said like Ginny did, which just showed that Lisa was special, just not as special as Ginny.  
  
***  
  
"So where would you like to go?" asked Harry as they arrived at Hogsmeade.  
  
"How about we go have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" suggested Lisa.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Sounds good to me," he said.  
  
***  
  
"Harry, I'm going to ask you something and do you promise to answer it truthfully?" Lisa said as Madam Rosmerta gave them their butterbeers.  
  
"Ask away," replied Harry.  
  
"You're in love with Ginny Weasley, aren't you?"  
  
Harry nearly choked on his butterbeer.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he asked nervously, setting his mug down.  
  
"Harry, it's so obvious. Just the way you look at her gives it away," Lisa said with a smile. "You really are in love with her, aren't you?"  
  
Harry sighed and nodded.  
  
"I knew it. So why did you ask me instead of her?" asked Lisa.  
  
"Well, I thought that Terry Boot had asked her out. Later, I found out from Ginny that Terry was just asking her if Kristin, his girlfriend and Ginny's friend, was mad at him. When Ginny said Kristin wasn't mad at him, Terry asked her to tell Kristin to meet him at the Great Hall today so they could come here together," Harry looked around the bar and spotted Terry and Kristin sitting close to each other a few tables away. "There they are right now."  
  
Lisa looked at where Harry was gesturing and nodded.  
  
"Yeah," Then, she looked back at Harry with a smile. "Well, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ginny?"  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Lisa," he said, standing up. "Let me pay first." Harry threw a Galleon on the table before walking away from the table.  
  
He went to Terry and Kristin's table.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb your date but I just wanted to ask you something, Kristin. You wouldn't happen to know where Ginny is, would you?" he asked.  
  
"She didn't want to come here so I'm guessing she's by the lake, reading a book," replied Kristin.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Kristin," he said.  
  
Then, he headed for the exit. Just as he walked out of the Three Broomsticks, he saw Ernie McMillan occupying his seat across Lisa. He smiled before quickening his pace and running back to Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
Ginny sighed as she turned another page of the book she was reading, entitled "Message In A Bottle", written by a Muggle author named Nicholas Sparks. Then, she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't bother turning around to see who it was. It was probably Malfoy again.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," muttered Ginny, her hand on her wand just in case.  
  
"Excuse me? How in the world could you associate me with Malfoy?" came an offended voice.  
  
Ginny turned around and saw Diane, looking indignant.  
  
"Sorry, Diane. I just guessed that it was Malfoy," Ginny said with a sheepish smile. She patted the spot beside her. "Want to sit down?"  
  
Diane shook her head.  
  
"No thanks. I'm meeting Ian in a couple of minutes. I just wanted to check up on you, that's all. See if you were alright," she said.  
  
"I'm fine, Diane. Now, go. I think I see Ian over there," said Ginny, gesturing to the castle doors where Diane's boyfriend was waiting.  
  
"Okay, then, if you're sure-"  
  
"I'm sure. Go,"  
  
"I'll see you later, Ginny," said Diane before running back to the castle.  
  
Ginny sighed then returned to her book.  
  
***  
  
Hey!!! So what do you think? Crappy, right? The story might be finished on the tenth chapter, which is three chapters away. I honestly don't know how to continue it so give me your suggestions, okay? TCCIC (take care cause I care)!!!! 


	8. AN

Sorry for keeping you waiting but my mind has been totally blank. I've written a few pages but that's all. I don't know how to finish chapter eight and I'm still thinking right now. Maybe in a few days or so I can update but I can't make any promises. Just please don't abandon me.  
  
P.S. How do you guys make the words italic or bold? I really want to know! 


End file.
